The present application relates to a flexible penetration-resistant package.
Materials of this type are described in EP 0 862 722 B1, for example. This specification discloses a penetration-proof composition having at least one layer having yarns made from fibers with a strength of at least 900 MPa as per ASTM D-885, wherein the layer is bound to a polymer continuum. The penetration-proof composition is used to manufacture protective clothing.